


Everything Ends

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Katta is a sadistic freak, M/M, and she wanted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: a·dren·al·ine rushnouna physical feeling of intense excitement and stimulation caused by the release of adrenaline from the adrenal glands.





	Everything Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philukas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philukas/gifts).



Lukas was barely awake when he felt the car pull to a stop. He couldn't move really, his eyes were closed and his hands were bound but he could still hear and understand everything going on around him. Lukas knew his stitches opened up a while back, he screamed into the gag when they did. Philip leaned back against him when he did and as soon as he felt Philip he felt hope. He was going to get used to it.

Lukas could hear Ryan screaming and pounding his fists somewhere in the car and he could hear Philips scared whimpers that mirrored the ones he heard at the cabin almost perfectly. It was hard to believe that hours ago they were the safest they had been. Kissing each other, holding each other, being together.

Lukas wondered if he didn't make it out of here what his heaven would be. Would his mom be alive? Would his dad be different? The old Bo that was happy and loved him before his mom died and he suddenly turned cold. He was positive his heaven would have Philip in it. Lukas didn't know what happiness or love felt like until Philip. He taught Lukas so many things, from how to take photographs to how to kiss boys. He taught Lukas that being gay wasn't a choice and that accepting it was. He taught Lukas he was worth something and he mattered.

Lukas prayed he made Philip feel the same way.

Lukas could hear when Ryan tugged the trunk door open and he flinched when the light hit him. Philips whimpers only got louder as Ryan pulled him out of the car. Well, it's what he thinks Ryan did because he no longer felt the warmth of Philip next to him. Crunching of leaves and twigs were loud at first but slowly faded as Ryan pulled Philip away from the car. 

Lukas took deep breaths, starting to move his arms. If anyone asked he would pretend that the fear of dying is what made himself try and get out if the car but Lukas knew it was Philip. He was scared, more scared than he had been when he thought Ryan was going to kill him. This was Philip, his boy, and Ryan was going to kill him because of Lukas. Because Lukas didn't tell. Because Lukas denied it. Because Lukas was selfish. Lukas couldn't let Philips last moments be hating him, he loved Philip, he was going to protect him.

Lukas put his hands over the gash in his chest, pushing down on it, screaming into the gag. His eyes squeezed shut tight and he bit into the gag. He started to shift himself forward, blinking the tears from his eyes. He had to go. It hurt so bad but that pain can be fixed. If he loses Philip today Lukas is sure it won't stop hurting, no matter what.

He pushed himself up, whimpering and taking a deep breath through his nose. He can do it. He has to. He rolled himself over, wincing as he hit the edge of the trunk. He grunted out 'fuck' but the gag muffled it. He reached up and pulled the gag out of his mouth, letting the cloth fall down around his neck. He put both of his hands down flat against the bed of the trunk before swinging one leg over the side, then the other, falling down onto the ground flat on his back. Lukas grunted, taking a few deep breaths. For Philip, he had to do this for Philip.

Lukas pushed back the tears and the screams of pain, rolling over and pushing himself up to his feet. He had no idea what way they went so he just stumbled one way and kept going. He didn't know how long it had been since Ryan took Philip but Lukas knew Philip was okay. He hadn't heard a gun shot yet. 

The pain coursing through his body would make any man drop to his knees and scream and cry, Lukas couldn't believe he hadn't fallen again. He braced himself against the trees as he walked, trying to think about anything but the red hot fire in his chest. He could barely hear himself think because every nerve in his body was screaming for him to stop. He wasn't going to, though, not until Philip was okay.

Lukas tried his hardest to take his mind off the pain. He thought about coming home to Philip, kissing his cheek and hugging him and asking him how his day went. Then he tried thinking about graduating with Philip, Philip said he was sure he wouldn't graduate, but Lukas knew he would. The next thought in his mind wasn't a fantasy, it was about how Philip looked when they laid next to each other in that hotel room. The way their bodies were tangled together and the way they didn't need to speak because silence was the loudest or them. Another memory came through his mind and it was the night Philip took him to the club. He wasn't as mad as he sounded, he was just scared, and he hated himself. He hated himself because he would never go to one of those for Philip. But Philip didn't seem to mind. When he came out and Lukas kissed him in public he seemed to just light up. They spent the rest of the night, running through any open store they could find, kissing each other, and smiling.

Lukas wanted to see that smile again so he kept going. He slammed into a fee trees after tripping and he began to feel lightheaded, but seemingly all the pain and struggle and agony in his body left when he saw the back of Philips head.

Philip and Ryan were standing together, Philip merely five feet from Ryan, his back turned towards the forest. Ryan had a gun to Philips head and Philips cries and begs and pleas were echoing through the forest. Lukas took a deep breath, pushing himself off of a tree and walking towards them, taking shallow breaths as he attempted to run. He was only a few feet away from them when he dropped to his knees, tears finally slipping.

Ryan pulled the gun away from Philip, shaking his head. "You just don't stop, do you, Lukas?" Ryan kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over and fall onto his side. 

Lukas kept his eyes on Philip the entire time, opening his mouth to speak but closing it. It hurt too much to cry, let alone to speak.

Philip whimpered louder, pushing himself between Ryan and Lukas.

Ryan pulled the gag out of Philips mouth. "God, I'm so sick of that noise. What?"

"Don't hurt him, okay? He.. He hasn't done anything wrong. I was the one that told, I was the one that ran away, not him." Philip babbled, tears trickling down his cheeks. 

Ryan thought for a moment before a gunshot rang out. 

Lukas flinched. It was closer and louder and somehow more painful than every single one at the cabin. Philip fell to his knees, then to his side. He was laying across from Lukas, his head a foot away from his own. Lukas took a deep breath and extended his arms, cupping his cheeks. More tears fell from Lukas' face.

He closed his eyes before opening them and smiling at Philip. "I love you." Lukas knew something was bad. His body was shutting down. The corners of his eyes were getting fuzzy.

Philip smiled back at him, closing his eyes, few more tears slipping out. Lukas closed his eyes, wincing when another gunshot rang out and Lukas felt Philips body jerk. Lukas opened his eyes and gasped. Philip had a bullet hole in his temple and blood was dripping out of it and landing on his hands. Lukas let out a scream, screaming so loud he didn't even hear the next gunshot. The only way he knew it happened was the sting that came from his stomach. 

Lukas' vision was almost gone by the time he stopped looking at Philip. He had to. He rolled over, screaming before throwing up. He couldn't see but he could feel it and he knew what left his body wasn't just vomit. It was blood. He felt a foot push him into his back and a chuckle before another gunshot.

Then everything was black except for his memories. The last thing he thought about was Philip smiling at him, not the cold, nearly dead Philip, but the smile Philip gave him when he told him he broke up with Rose. Lukas could feel tears falling put of his eyes and onto his hair as the memory began to fade.

His last thought was 'thank god' because finally, it was over.


End file.
